Revelation
by Zelly309
Summary: What happens when people show you who they really are? Continuing on from Aftermath...


REVELATION. CHAPTER SIX

Awareness came over me slowly in small increments as I woke up from the deepest, most relaxing sleep I'd ever had.

Or at least remembered having.

Warmth, comfort and contentment filled every part of my body and I fought off full wakefulness as long as possible, just so I could wallow in the serene bliss of knowing I was where I was meant to be.

In Catherine's arms.

In bed, tangled and naked, her arm and leg slung over me while her head lay on my chest. My arm was wrapped around her back, hand splayed over her hip and other arm tossed above my head.

I remembered falling asleep in this position and looks like neither of us had moved an inch. I smiled internally as I remembered the reason why - after our "ice-capades" we'd collapsed into a trembling heaving mess of satiated bliss, falling asleep that way only to wake up and turn to each other twice more during the night ; our needy lust for each other deep and all-encompassing, the desire to touch, to love, irresistible. After another blistering round of hard thrusts, desperate cries and moans of fulfilment Catherine had been convinced that she didn't have another orgasm in her for the last bout. But I'd proven her wrong and coaxed three from her, gently and lovingly as by now we were both feeling the effects of seriously good loving.

I was kinda hoping that we did in fact run into some of her neighbours later, just so I could see the looks on their faces after all the noise we'd made.

Ha.

Her breathing changed slightly and I knew she was waking up so I ran my fingertips lightly back and forth over the smooth supple skin of her hip and she sighed gently, her breath drifting over my chest and tightening my nipples.

Too lazy to move, I simply said, my voice croaky from sleep. "Good morning," and continued drawing circles on her hip.

"Good morning," she whispered in return, not moving a muscle and we lay there completely content for a few silent moments.

God, this felt so amazing. If I never moved again, I'd die a happy man. Seriously happy man.

"Catherine?" I said quietly

"Hmm?"

"Do you have to go to work today?"

"Yes," she answered just as quietly.

"Damn". Neither of us had moved during this exchange, except for my fingertips, still rubbing against her warm skin. I still hadn't even opened my eyes.

A few minutes later...

"Catherine?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you too sore to ...?"

"Yes."

"Double damn." Well, there goes that idea. My fingertips switched it up from circles to sliding back and forth again. Her skin against mine, body plastered to my side felt so perfect, so right.

"Catherine?"

This time she gave a quiet snort of laughter as she played along. "Hmm?"

"I bet I could make it better..."

And with that, she grabbed the skin just above my hip and twisted it sharply, just like she'd done once before and I burst into laughter as I yelled "Owwww," in protest of her attack. We wrestled briefly as she gave me a mock frown, trying not to laugh herself.

I rubbed my injured skin as I smiled down at her, pretending offence as I muttered: "Alright, alright...sheesh, I was just trying to satisfy you, oh insatiable one..."

"Me?" Her eyebrows rose over her beautiful eyes, all sparkly with laughter despite the sleepy-sexy look of her.

Yep, a very happy man.

-–-

WAIT! Hold up...I have news, BIG NEWS.

This story is to be published! Yep, that's right! I am thrilled to announce that I have signed a book deal to have this whole continuous story printed! It will end up a trilogy but each part will be released separately. At this stage the first one will be roughly January. I am so completely excited, as you can imagine.

With that of course, there is the need to remove this story from fanfiction, as I'm sure you will understand.

I have started a blog that will announce everything as it happens over the next few months, so please do come follow me there so you can get the latest news. I'm learning the art of blogging, which is a whole new world to me so please don't hold that against me, lol.

Please see my profile for my new blog where you can follow me and keep up with the book news.

I will also start up a Facebook page for it too and I'll announce when it's up and running on my blog. Plus, what my pen name will be. ?Meanwhile, I think what I'd like to do is some oneshots for fanfiction, so please still follow me here.

Last of all, to every single one of you that has read these stories, has followed, encouraged, reviewed and supported me - Thank YOU from the bottom of my heart. You'll never know what it means to me. Thank you for being on this literary journey with me and I hope you'll continue with me as I move forward. It's truly a dream come true for me and I'm so very grateful to you all. You'll be able to buy your own ebook or paperback soon! How amazing is that?

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
